


意外

by nobodycareswhouare



Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodycareswhouare/pseuds/nobodycareswhouare
Summary: 蚂蚱行骗被坑遇上卡萨丁的故事





	意外

**Author's Note:**

> 短篇速打，没头没尾

他太大意了。  
玛尔扎哈瞪着天花板。老旧的木板上布满了显而易见的裂缝，木屑一点一点从边缘脱落坠下，大概是落到了他身上的人宽广的后背上。  
对方的眼神十分赤裸，玛尔扎哈完全不需要动用什么能力就能轻而易举的读懂他脑里的东西。他甚至能撇见正在从对方嘴角缓缓溢出的津液：那透明晶莹却又肮脏的液体似乎下一秒就要滴到他的身上。  
他就像一个散发着瘴气的腐烂沼泽。玛尔扎哈虽然不是一个洁癖，但这已足以让他发狂。  
“（先生）……”  
玛尔扎哈张了张嘴，想要提醒对方这并不是正常谈判该有的姿势。然而他依旧只能听到自己和对方的呼吸声。看来除了浑身无力之外，他现在连嗓子也发不出任何声音。  
看来这个药效可谓是十分出类拔萃了。玛尔扎哈几乎要以为眼前的人对他释放了什么魔法。如果能有机会带给维克兹一瓶，估计能让它研究上半天。  
在会面的短短五分钟内，玛尔扎哈已经尽可能的表现了足够的诚意。即使他半张脸隐藏在围巾之下，脸上的笑意依旧是从他未进入预知状态的双眼里温柔的倾泻而出。虽然玛尔扎哈本身并不是一个这样的人，不过辗转各地的他十分擅长伪装与欺骗。只要是为了达成目的地，他愿意尝试任何东西。  
今天玛尔扎哈只是想要和对方好好的坐下来，交换互相所需要的情报，而不是躺在床上装死。  
但是对方明显认为，比起聊天，他更想让玛尔扎哈在床上装死，方便自己为所欲为。  
对方也许是有预谋的。玛尔扎哈想。  
除了过于随便的饮用了刚才桌子上的那一杯水之外，玛尔扎哈觉得自己并没有卖出太多的破绽。他之所以对那杯水放松警惕，是因为那是对方从一直放在酒台上的木桶里倒出来的，就和其他任何有可能来酒吧里的客人手中的一样，有着一点酒桶里残存的酒精的味道。  
唯一的解释只可能是今天这家酒吧的客人，有且只有玛尔扎哈一个。  
他从虚空怪兽那里习得的虚空性直觉似乎是越来越迟钝了，而这证明了这段时间玛尔扎哈确实是过了一段舒坦的好日子。  
玛尔扎哈并不是那么喜欢风平浪静的生活。生来与众不同的他总想要做些与众不同的事情，就像他当年流浪时最喜欢的飞刀表演。  
当然享受风险带来的快感的前提是事态还能在他掌控的范围之下。玛尔扎哈不喜欢事情的发展变得和扔歪了的刀一样，毕竟那带来的后果一般都是惨痛的。  
对于玛尔扎哈来说，被压抑的声带和无法行动的四肢还不足以让他惊慌失措。  
只要他还能眨眼睛。  
对于一个预言家来说，除了一张能说会道颠倒黑白的嘴之外，还要有一双能看到未来的眼睛。那才是他的立足之本。  
玛尔扎哈已经打定了主意。只要他看见对方嘴角的液体再往下流一毫米，他就准备对他注入虚空之力，把这个人变成新的虚空奴仆，或者虚空垃圾，再让克格莫过来处理一下。实在不行，就扔给最常陪伴在他身边的虚灵们。  
玛尔扎哈的眼睛很快变得空灵了起来。对方凝视着自己的贪婪眼神很快就变得溃散，就在他即将得逞之时，玛尔扎哈遭遇了今天第二次的出乎意料——这同样是吃亏于他因为安逸过久而变得迟钝的虚空派直觉。  
“住手，玛尔扎哈。”  
“……”  
再熟悉的不过的虚空之刃正架在他的脖子上。  
玛尔扎哈用他还未完全虚空化的眼睛翻了个白眼。他内心的千言万语就像不断拍击着礁崖的海浪一波接着一波的来，在他的胸腔里激起一阵又一阵的巨响。然而他现在不管怎么触碰上下嘴皮都无法说出话来，顶多发出一些像濒死的鱼一样的波波声。  
真是倒霉，为什么卡萨丁会出现在这里？而且这个人到底有没有搞清楚这里发生了什么——现在明明是他玛尔扎哈被人骑在身上当冤大头。  
碍于视线被庞大的障碍物所遮盖，卡萨丁并看不见玛尔扎哈那接近于能说会道的眼睛。但是凭借多年的老交情，他觉得一言不发的玛尔扎哈确实是有些异常。虽然他不想对玛尔扎哈的品味评头论足，不过或许情况并不单纯只是他看到的样子。  
短暂的沉默之后，卡萨丁收起了利刃，顺手一把将玛尔扎哈身上的人推开。那个人像雕塑一样僵硬的翻滚到了地上。卡萨丁简单的检查了一下那个人的呼吸。微弱，但还算是十分平缓。估计只是被虚空之力所恐惧，放一会儿自然就会好了。  
“你还想要躺到什么时候？”卡萨丁问道。  
“……，……，……”  
玛尔扎哈又翻了一个白眼。  
——哦，沙漠的守护者，亲爱的虚空行者卡萨丁，您难道看不出是这个混球对我下了药吗？您为什么要问这么多废话而不直接动手杀了我？这可是个绝佳的机会，过了今天您可能再也看不见一个躺在三流酒吧地下室的床上装死的虚空预言家了。  
无声的控诉了一番之后，玛尔扎哈象征性的抽搐了两下。他深切的感受到了被动沉默的痛苦。  
“你……不能说话？”卡萨丁又试探性的问了一句。  
“……”  
“哦。”卡萨丁转过身去。  
“……”  
——所以呢？不会趁人之危的正义使者，您今天是准备放过我了吗？  
玛尔扎哈悄悄的动了动手指。体内的虚空之力在他激活能力的时候发挥了些作用，他觉得自己的身体不再那么沉重了。  
他抬头往卡萨丁的方向望了一下，对方确实是站在原地，毫无保留的将背面暴露在了自己的面前。阳光从高窗户里斜斜的倾下，白色的灰尘充斥在这狭小的空间。玛尔扎哈忽然觉得有点窒息。有那么一瞬间，他在犹豫，到底是应该召唤出虚灵将这个看轻自己的宿敌，虚空一统符文大陆道路上的绊脚石给吞噬掉，还是伸手从背后温顺的环住对方精壮的腰身。  
在玛尔扎哈眼里，卡萨丁背对着他这个举动可谓是十分可笑了，估计他以为这样能体现对自己悲惨的境遇的小小同情。  
算了。  
玛尔扎哈分析了一下现在的情况。目前他能办到的，也就只是抬抬手指这种程度的事情。于是他开始变得有些焦虑，可能是因为现在他在卡萨丁面前有点手无缚鸡之力，而对方又似乎很具有绅士风度的什么都没有做。  
“你真的很大意。”  
“……”  
“现在我甚至不需要用到虚空的力量就可以轻易的杀死你。”  
“……”  
——是的是的，你说得都对。然后呢？  
玛尔扎哈很想省下一点力气不去翻白眼，但他还是忍不住瞪了一眼天花板。  
他还情愿卡萨丁对他做点什么而不是一个劲儿的在和空气说话。  
但是卡萨丁怎么会如他所愿呢。  
“这也算是给你一个警醒。”  
卡萨丁不知什么时候已经踱步回到了玛尔扎哈的身边。  
他自然的拿开了玛尔扎哈的面罩，认真的端详了一会儿，慢慢的说道：“你的相貌有可能已经在你不知道的时候暴露了出来，成为了小众的猎艳对象。”  
——什么？  
玛尔扎哈觉得自己好像一口气没喘过来，让他的头涨的有点难受。他已经很久没有被人在这么近的距离盯着看了，差点没条件反射的对卡萨丁使用冥府之握。  
他下意识的避开了卡萨丁的目光，而对方也识相的替他把围巾拉好之后撤开了一定的范围。  
“以后小心一点。”卡萨丁的语气有些古怪。他甚至伸手摸了一下玛尔扎哈额前露出的一抹卷发，像是在教诲一个孩子一样。  
很快，他的身影就消失在了玛尔扎哈的视线范围内。  
玛尔扎哈发呆了好一会儿，才反应过来，卡萨丁刚才应该是非常隐晦的在称赞他的长相了。  
既然觉得他好看的话，为什么不听他的话呢？  
他打赌，卡萨丁一定很早之前就想这么做了。  
玛尔扎哈惋惜的叹了一口气，并再度懊恼于自己的大意。  
或许他需要主动去找这位正义使者的麻烦才行了，毕竟日子不能过得太舒坦。

end


End file.
